


Introductions

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have been a dumb boy but even the dumbest knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. This is actually the 85th story written in this universe, almost 2 years after the original idea came to me. Its growing in real time with teenagers stumbling their way toward adulthood and kids being kids.

“I really haven’t.” she shook her head.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.” she shook her head again.

“You haven’t? You haven’t seen one? Not even the first one?”

“No, Aaron, I haven’t.”

“But…how?”

“How what?” she asked.

“How have you not seen them? They’re classics.”

“Hotch, _Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner_ is a classic. _My Man Godfrey_ is a classic. So are _Peyton Place, The Sound of Music_ , and _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_. I think someday the _Silence of the Lambs_ will be a classic. I don’t think _Star Wars_ is a classic.”

“No way, it’s a real classic. It’s moving and epic and awesome and…James Earl Jones, Megan. Alec Guinness is in it and Harrison Ford and Jabba the Hutt.”

“He's not a real person.” Megan laughed some as she sipped her milkshake. “I don’t think you have to name him.”

“You need to see this movie. I mean, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t make sure you were exposed to everything I could teach you? You’ve taught me so much.”

“What could I have taught you?” she asked.

“You’ve taught me how to live. You taught me to stop and breathe. You taught me how to shop for appropriate footwear for my outfits.”

“Oh please.”

“Hey, its true.” Hotch replied. “You’ve taught me that pretending to be strong doesn’t always make you strong. You taught me how to love and laugh and look a little deeper. You’ve taught me a lot and all of your scoffing won't change that.”

“And for this you get to teach me Star Wars?” she raised an eyebrow.

“It’s what any good boyfriend would do you know.”

“You are quite a good boyfriend.” Megan reached across the table for his hand. “I mean look at you, you suffer through a day of shopping with such an adorable brave face.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Hotch’s dimples poked into his cheeks. “You showed a good amount of restraint.”

“There's a rumor that you're a positive influence on me. Do you think that’s true?”

“I think we compliment each other, yes.”

Hotch had a busy Saturday. He worked at Kassmeyer’s from eight when it opened to two. Then he went and picked up Megan for an afternoon of shopping. School started next month and it was going to be the most awesome year ever. Not because it was their senior year, which was cool enough, but Georgetown Day School had just voted to abolish the school’s uniform policy. It had been relaxed last year with Friday dress down days. 

This made students look forward to end of the week even more than usual. Now it was gone altogether. There were still restrictions on what could be worn; no shorts, mini skirts, high heels, tank tops, offensive clothing, blah blah blah. That didn’t stop the waves of excitement through the student population. Megan had some money stashed away for a rainy day and she was not afraid to use it. This meant buying herself some things and a nice shirt or two for Hotch.

“I can afford my own clothes.” He told her in Macy’s. “I mean maybe not from this store but I can. I've been working all summer.”

“I have no doubt you’ve squirreled away money.” She replied kissing his cheek. “I'm just worried that you don’t have good taste.”

“Ouch.” He clutched his heart.

“Oh c'mon, you know what I mean. You'd live in a tee shirt and jeans if someone let you.”

The way she laughed created butterflies in his stomach. He loved her, pure and simple. He didn’t even mind following her around to a ridiculous amount of stores and carrying a ridiculous amount of bags. Luckily she wasn’t one of those girls who wanted to try on everything. Megan picked something and then went on to pick something else. 

She asked Hotch a few times what he thought of things but for the most part was in her own shopping world. Spending $500 over the course of an afternoon was not unheard of. At least it wasn’t in times Megan had money. Some of her times could be as lean as his. But right now she seemed to be on an upswing. 

Hotch never asked where the money came from. He knew her dad was supposed to pay a ridiculous amount in child support monthly. Maybe $5000 wasn’t so ridiculous when you were almost a billionaire. Maybe Andrew Kane remembered he had a kid and sent some money her way. 

At the end of the shopping extravaganza, they went to Dragon’s Lair. It was Hotch’s favorite comic book and more store. He bought a Bobby the Barbarian tee shirt from the _Dungeons & Dragons_ cartoon and a Captain America one as well. He got a couple of the latest _X-Men_ comics before going to the register. Working for a living put him behind on his leisurely reading. 

Megan got a lot of attention in the store; it was the first time she’d ever gone in with Hotch. The grown men at the register and the younger guys hanging out all wanted to stare at her. She looked hot in a spring green sundress with spaghetti straps. It hugged all of her curves, making her look older than her 17 years. The matching sling backs were grown up as well. Hotch didn’t want to treat her like a trophy but he puffed out his chest a little cuz she was holding his hand.

“How’d a nerf herder like you get a babe like her, Hotchner?” Gus asked. 

He’d known Hotch for about 4 years now since he first started coming to the store. He knew Hotch wasn’t a typical comic book geek but still never expected to see a girl who looked like a blonde video vixen on his arm. Hell he knew Jason too and never expected him to bag a raven haired classic beauty. Were these guys secret trust fund babies or something? No regular dude had that much luck. Also, girls in high school did not look like that when Gus was going. What a difference a decade and a half made.

“He's hung like a horse.” Megan replied. “Do you have any more questions?”

Hotch turned the color of a cranberry as all the guys laughed. She kissed his cheek, surely didn’t mean to embarrass him. Usually she liked being the center of attention but she never wanted that to be to Hotch’s detriment. Megan just didn’t like the guys in there thinking he wasn’t good enough to be with her. Hotch was too good as a matter of fact. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” she said as they walked back to the Metro stop. “I know you think those guys are cool.”

“It’s OK.”

“I don’t think it is…I was out of line.”

“It’s really OK. Nerds, geeks, dorks, whatever you want to call them, we like to poke each other. When someone gets something cool the only way to not appear jealous is to take him down a peg or two.”

“Um Aaron, that’s not a nerd thing…that’s a human thing.”

“I guess you're right.” Hotch smiled some but it wasn’t a happy smile. “Let’s get something to eat. You'd think the marathon shopping spree would’ve given you an appetite.”

“I could eat a grizzly bear right about now.” she replied.

“How about a barbecue bacon cheddar burger?” Hotch suggested.

“Oh Aaron Hotchner, you really know the way to a girl’s heart.”

So he took her to Georgetown Diner, his treat, and somehow she was being roped into watching _Star Wars_.

“I guess I can make it through the movie.” Megan said, eating her fries. She fed one to Hotch. “But you can forget it on the whole trilogy unless this movie knocks my socks off, Aaron Hotchner.”

“I bet it will.” Hotch nodded.

“I'm thinking not. But afterward we can watch _Sense & Sensibility_. It’ll be a nice night where both of us get what we want. You can introduce me to pop culture sci-fi and I can introduce you to Austen.”

Emily was his sister; he knew Jane Austen well enough already. Still, he managed to avoid _Sense & Sensibility_ up to that point. It looked as if his luck had run out. So he smiled, lacing his fingers through his girlfriend’s.

“Aha, good old reciprocity.” He said. 

“Mmm hmm,” Megan couldn’t help but giggle as she drank more of her milkshake. “It keeps our relationship on an even playing field. That’s important to our continued success.”

 _Yeah, right_ , Hotch thought. _There is no way in hell boyfriends will ever be on an even playing field with girlfriends_. He may have been a dumb boy but even the dumbest knew that. Of course there were so many benefits to being in a relationship, particularly with this girl, there were things he was willing to let slide. Every once in a while that thing would be his manhood. The things you do for love.

“I think since we’re both going to make such sacrifices we should end our evening in a way that satisfies us both.” He said.

“You're definitely speaking my language.” Megan replied.

“I didn’t mean…” Hotch turned cranberry again. She was one of the only people who could make him blush so. He didn’t know why he was still doing that considering just how much sex they’d had over the last four months. If people who knew him knew about that he would be crowned the luckiest dude on earth, Hotch was sure of it. “I meant watching a movie we both enjoy.”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds like fun. We’ll watch our favorite, but only if you spend the night. I'm not allowed to watch the scary ones and stay by myself, remember?”

“I remember. I can stay…I don’t have to work in the morning.”

“ _Wait Until Dark_ it is.”

Megan smiled, she was feeling really good right now. All the dorks in the comic book store thought it was Hotch who was so lucky to have a babe on his arm. She didn’t always look in the mirror and see what they saw. Megan was the one who was lucky to have Hotch. 

He loved her, unconditionally. He didn’t stick around just for the sex or benefits. He didn’t have a lot but what he did have he shared without expecting a damn thing in return. He was the truest person she knew; made her want to be better.

***

They walked into the condo laughing but both were surprised by a man they'd never seen before sitting on the couch. He stood as they approached, wearing a jovial smile. Megan didn’t seem impressed.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I'm Evan Davenport,” he extended his hand but Megan didn’t shake it. “I'm your mother’s fiancé.”

Hotch thought her mother’s fiancé’s name was Tim something or other. Who the hell was Evan Davenport? It looked as if Megan didn’t know either. But she put on her easygoing, southern girl smile and finally shook his hand.

“I wish I could say I've heard so much about you but…”

“Your mother told me that you're in boarding school and spend a lot of time overseas.” Evan said. “I didn’t realize you were home.”

“Just for a little while.” She didn’t bother to destroy the lie. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too, Megan. You're just as beautiful as your mother. Who’s your friend?”

“This is my boyfriend, Aaron Hotchner.”

“Hi.” Hotch reached to shake his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. How long have you been engaged to Melinda?”

“I just asked her last week and she said yes. I'm a very lucky man.” Evan smiled.

“You're a stupid man.” Megan said it so far under her breath she wasn’t even sure she that she had. But when she looked at Hotch’s face she knew it. “Is my mother…?”

Melinda was coming down the stairs and seemed to stop in her tracks when she saw Megan and Aaron. She wasn’t expecting them back for hours; hoped to have Evan there and gone by then.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t know you were coming back so soon.” She put on her motherly, but still sexy smile. Then she went over and hugged Megan.

“I'm sure you didn’t, Melinda. Evan was just introducing himself.”

“He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to meet you before the wedding with the summer traveling and all.” Melinda went on. “I wasn’t sure you were going to be able to make it considering how little you get to see your father and how much that weekend means to you.”

“What?” 

Hotch could see Megan starting to change. Her eyes got dark, more brown than green, and he knew he needed to get her out of a tough situation.

“Megan needs to lay down.” he said, putting his arm around her. “I'm sorry to leave abruptly Mr. Davenport but she was out in the sun too long and it doesn’t always agree with her.”

“I understand. It was nice to meet you Megan. I hope we do see you for the wedding even though I would never prevent you from spending quality time with your dad. I'm a child of divorce…it used to mean so much to me.”

 _You don't know anything about what would mean so much to me_ , her mind screamed. _I didn’t even know you existed before a moment ago you insipid bastard. I hope she bleeds you dry and then pushes you down a flight of stairs. The world is better without idiots like you in it._

“Sweetheart, you do look a little peaked.” Melinda put her hand on Megan’s forehead. “You should rest; Evan and I will get out of your hair so you can have some quiet. You will take care of her, Aaron?”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded. “Excuse us.”

He quickly got Megan upstairs, into her room, and closed the door. He sat her down on the bed, handed her a pillow and let her do her thing. Megan put it over her face and screamed. It felt so good she did it again, and a third time for good measure. Then she threw the pillow back onto the bed and fell over on it.

“Who the fuck is Evan Davenport?” she asked quietly.

“I thought Melinda was engaged to some guy named Tim.” 

“So did I, Aaron.” she turned over on her side and looked at him. “I've never seen or heard of that man in my life. And then she tells him I'm with my father? How could she be so cruel? Look, I play the game for her…I've done it since I was a little girl. But to bring that bastard into it wasn’t fair.”

“You did a good job of keeping your composure.” Hotch said with a little smile. Positive reinforcement would always be a good thing.

“You're rubbing off on me I think. In the back of my mind I wanted to grab a kitchen knife and shred them both. It was really, really far in the back of my mind though.”

“And that’s where it’s going to stay.” He sat on the bed with her. “It’d be a bitch to clean up all that blood and it would surely ruin your appetite for the night of cinematic fun we have planned.”

Megan managed something that resembled a smile before pulling Hotch into a passionate embrace and kiss. Sometimes she didn’t have the words. Sometimes she wanted to rage and scream and cut. But Megan knew it wasn’t healthy. Loving Hotch was healthy. 

So when she didn’t know what else to do because all the things running through her head involved charges that would surely put her in prison or bring about her own demise, she held onto him. She let the passion course through her veins instead of the poison. One day maybe she would find the words. She didn’t have them right now and it took so much energy just to keep going when her mother did things like this to her.

“I love you.” Hotch caressed her face.

“I know, and I love you for it.” she whispered.

“I also know something that will make you smile.”

“If you say _Star Wars_ I'm gonna sucker punch you.”

Hotch laughed and just held onto her. They would get through this together. As sad as it was he wanted Melinda to get married and just leave. He knew how much he missed his mother, still, everyday. But Megan’s was unhealthy for her. She could be so selfish, manipulative, and petty. 

Megan needed stability and Melinda had never provided it. There were those, even those closest to him, who didn’t think Hotch could provide it either. He wasn’t going to give up without a fight. He didn’t love Megan out of some misplaced need to take care of her. 

He loved her because she was incredibly easy to love…warts, cuts, poison, and all. Tonight he probably wouldn’t be able to make her forget about another crushing disappointment. But he would remind her that not everyone in her life would let her down. They were in this thing together and Hotch wouldn’t have it any other way.

***


End file.
